


silver linings

by harezora



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: It's been a long time since Vi last received a birthday present and she is grateful for Ezekiel's gift.





	silver linings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Vespa for the Halloween event. Especially when it features pairings that I've wrote before because I wish for such screentime (human!Ezekiel/Vi and demon!Ezekiel/human!Ezekiel) and Vespa fulfilled it. 
> 
> However, the ending was left very open, so this fic is my own interpretation of what happens after all the development that human!Ezekiel and Vi receives. They do have a lot to process. Since they get along so well, I hope they can bond more. So this time, Viska/Vi have company, compared to the previous birthday which was spent alone in despair. I imagine that there are phones in KR's world, so Ezekiel can meet Vi occasionally while continuing to travel with Theo. 
> 
> Some headcanons in this fic:  
> -20 December is actually the day that Vi almost died and made contract with Viska. She can't remember her name, so I doubt that she can remember her actual birthday either. She's amnesiac, probably barely remembering vague details of her previous human life.  
> -Ezekiel cooks well. Since he was very close to his mother (UT3 story), he would have helped her a lot. Best dish is pudding, obviously.

Colourful decorations, festive cheer, and most importantly, good food, made Christmas Vi’s favourite holiday. Her birthday was also five days before the Holy Night. Or maybe not.

Since that fateful day, Vi had forgotten some details of her previous life, like her name and birthday. Viska suggested that their birthday could be the day that the contract was made. Vi thought that Viska just wanted an excuse to eat more than usual, but she did not mind the prospect of eating some birthday cake.

This year’s birthday was a pleasant experience for both Vi and Viska, especially with Ezekiel’s company and his present. Considering that last time, Vi was dying and Viska was about to disappear without a vessel. Five days later, Christmas was spent at a nearby town with Vi explaining the holiday to Viska, while trying to recall past celebrations. As Vi remembered that everyone she spent those times with were dead by now, she cried as Viska held her. Afterwards, Vi eventually adjusted to her new life, but it felt awfully lonely with only Viska as despicable company. She hated her situation of being possessed by the same thing that killed everyone she held dear. It was only until Malduk’s attack, which forced demon and human to truly come to a truce.

Meeting Ezekiel was one of the better things to have happened to Vi. Even though Vi was not in control at Dragia Volcano or Orvel’s summer event, she could tell that Viska enjoyed interacting with the half-demon, although Viska would deny it. Then not long ago, Vi met the human personality of Ezekiel during the harrowing experience inside Shamilla’s world during Halloween. The quieter human personalities got along well and decided to keep in contact. After all, it was not every day Vi got to meet someone else living with another demonic presence in their head.

So far, Vi and Ezekiel had met to discuss what happened during Halloween over desserts. Ezekiel had a lot to process while he trembled in fear and showed his tic of scratching his face as he recalled the incident. Out of habitual fear, he was still having difficulties using his demonic powers on command. But Ezekiel was now willing to try, instead of rejecting it like he used to in the past.

Vi offered to practice with him. She would do her best, although she was not that good herself too. Ezekiel reminded her of how she was in the past, rejecting Viska’s presence. Except that Ezekiel's situation was a lot more complicated, from what she understood of how the other personality was born as a result of recurrent childhood trauma. 

The demons agreed on the idea, as they knew that it would benefit both of them. The other Ezekiel took over for a while to say that he would take control if he sees that Ezekiel was in danger. Then Viska popped by to say that the reason Ezekiel was this weak was because the demon personality was too protective. It took all of Vi and the human Ezekiel's efforts to ensure that the demons did not start fighting then,.

Over a few months, both Ezekiel and Vi had gotten better at using their demonic powers as the demons watched and gave pointers occasionally. On Vi’s birthday, Ezekiel baked cake as thanks for all the help and company. He had chosen to give it outside at night to hide his blush, but Vi did not notice.

After parting ways and reaching her lodgings, Vi gazed at the cake as she reminisced about the past year. Lost in her thoughts, Viska was getting hungry again.  

‘Are you going to eat the cake from the beanpole? If you aren’t, I’m going to eat it. Looks delicious and I’d never have thought he could bake something like this.’

‘You’re always hungry. Let me look at the cake a bit longer before we eat it. It’s been some time since I last had a gift.’

‘Wait, this means that Ezekiel gets to eat such food regularly… Forget about fighting. Next time, ask him how to cook.’

‘Really… Now let’s eat the cake, shall we?’

‘Yes! I’ve been waiting so long!’

The sweetness of cake and bonds filled their heart with warmth on this wintry night, in contrast to the bloodstained snow where they met on the same day last time.

**Author's Note:**

> When there's no selfcest fanwork, I make it myself. I drew for demon!Ezekiel/human!Ezekiel and Velkinoth/Mitra. For Viska, I decided to write instead because I wanted follow up from Halloween and also no time to draw since Mitra and Viska birthdays are 3 days apart. 
> 
> Viska/Vi is extra special because female selfcest pairs are way rarer than male ones. Best girl and tank. Love her substory a lot. Really hoping for her to end up with Ezekiel because there's so much in common and they can support each other... even if the demon personalities don't quite get along.
> 
> Although this fic is kind of painful at the beginning, can't beat the one where I kill Theo and Jane. I speculate that Ezekiel's personalities will combine to become one, just like they were originally before childhood trauma split them into two. Viska becomes Dark Lord after being released from curse and lets Vi live a new life. Vespa please let Ezekiel/Viska have their happy ending...


End file.
